


C'mon Superboy (Show Me What You've Got)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Costume Kink, M/M, a little body worship, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is one sneaky, conniving, <i>wonderful</i> boyfriend- and Kon is pretty damn sure he just needs to marry him for the latest <i>surprise</i> he's pulled off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Superboy (Show Me What You've Got)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some Superman/Batman, and boy does Kon talk about Power Girl a lot.
> 
> This was born from that.

Kon rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he shoved the stairwell door shut. He  _ hurt _ from where Cassie had  _ playfully _ smacked him, reminding him he’d forgotten his phone when they’d gotten half way into the city. Told him he couldn’t very well just go out without it-

 

_ What if boyfriend wonder decides to text you? _

 

Kon shook his head, walking through the tower, heading for his room. Tim was stuck in Gotham, working a case with Batman- which meant it was  _ highly _ unlikely he’d get so much as fifteen seconds to send a stupid  _ kissy face emoji _ or anything.

 

Except  _ Kon _ was usually the one sending those.

 

He shook his head, wincing- deciding he really need to remind Cassie that  _ yeah _ , he was a Super, but that didn’t mean her playful friend-love taps needed to be  _ full damn force _ . A sigh, and he pushed his bedroom door open, trying to work that conversation out in his head-

 

“You forget something,  _ Superboy _ ?”

 

When all thought utterly  _ died _ .

 

Kon stared, mouth agape, at his bed. Sitting at the foot of it, legs crossed, was  _ Tim _ . Tim, who was supposed to be in Gotham. Tim, who was way too busy to just  _ drop by _ for a bit-

 

Tim,  _ wearing Power Girl’s damn suit _ .

 

Kon swallowed thickly, as Tim shook Kon’s phone, holding it by the corner gingerly. “Looking for this?” Kon nodded, and Tim quirked a brow, before he looked down at it. “Expecting attention from someone?”

 

“I- I just- in case you-  _ what are you doing here _ ?” It came out in a breathy rush, and Tim smiled, this filthy lazy sort that had Kon feeling all his muscles going tight.

 

“I thought you might be lonely.” He tossed the phone down to the bed, leaning forward, elbows pressed into his thigh as he rested his chin in his hands. “I know how you get when you get  _ lonely _ .” He winked, and Kon felt heat rising in his cheeks, couldn’t fight down the blush. It made Tim smile more.

 

Kon licked his lips, trying to focus enough to ask his next question. “Why are you-”

 

“Wearing this?” Tim finished for him. He straightened back up, pressed his gloved hands to his chest, splayed, fingers sliding over the cut-out in the costume to the bare skin of his chest. “You go on  _ so much _ about Power Girl, I was wondered if I might have the same affect on you.” Tim’s hands slid down lower, over the muscle lining his ribs to his abdomen, as he uncrossed his legs, and Kon simply didn’t know where to  _ look _ . The white suit was so damn tight he could see every curve of muscle- swore he could just see the peachy hint of Tim’s skin even, through it-

 

But possibly more distracting where Tim’s damn  _ legs _ . All that skin and muscle and scarring, all on  _ display _ , and Kon just wanted to be on his knees, wanted his face pushed into one of those perfect damn thighs that drove him utterly insane.

 

“You alright?” Tim asked, leaning back, bracing himself with one hand. And Kon knew that  _ Tim knew _ damn well he wasn’t- knew his boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing to him-

 

He took the final step into the room, his bedroom door slamming shut behind him. Tim’s smile turned  _ pleased _ , as Kon crossed the room, dropped down to his knees just like he’d wanted to, so badly. Tim spread his legs wider, as Kon got his hands on his knees, thumbs rubbing against bare skin, as he stared up at Tim, transfixed by that pretty face and those  _ eyes _ that looked like the sky had shattered and rained down, inside his head.

 

Eyes that were smokey, and god, Kon could even see the pink sheen to Tim’s  _ lips _ -

 

He hadn’t missed a single detail.

 

Kon squeezed, and Tim reached out with his free hand, carding gloved fingers through Kon’s hair. “You look like you want to do something,  _ Superboy _ ?” Kon only nodded, as Tim’s fingers moved down, along his jaw, to rest just beneath his chin. He hummed. “ _ So do it _ .”

 

That was the only  _ go-ahead _ Kon nodded. He leaned down, turned and nuzzled into one of Tim’s thighs, pressing open mouthed kisses down along it, towards his knee. To say he adored Tim’s legs was an  _ understatement _ by far- and he knew it. But the muscle curved so perfectly, and there was such  _ power _ there. Couple the fact that all the skin between the littering of scars was so damn soft, so damn tender-

 

He sucked, down near Tim’s knees, heard his boyfriend exhale, refused to pull off until he knew it was going to bruise. And even then, all he did was inch up higher, suck another mark right into his skin. That got him a mewl, before he turned, nipped at Tim’s other thigh, kissing up it slowly, pausing to let his tongue lave over any scar that got in his way.

 

Tim sighed, tipped his head back, closed those pretty eyes. Kon turned, let his cheek brush Tim’s thigh, got a rather  _ pleasant _ view of the fact that Tim was most definitely not wearing a damned thing beneath that suit.

 

He grinned, leaned back and reached out, rubbed one finger up the underside of Tim’s blatant erection, trapped beneath his suit and pushed up tight against his belly. Tim exhaled, a shaky breath, as Kon dragged it back down, before he turned his hand, palmed at his balls and lifted him, reaching out to bury his hand in Tim’s hair. He tugged his boyfriend up for a sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue past those glossed lips, feeling like he was losing his mind in Tim’s mouth. Tim reached up, grasped at Kon’s broad shoulders, squeezing until Kon could feel the pressure from his blunt nails, even through the gloves.

 

“You didn’t wear anything underneath it,” Kon managed, when Tim pulled back. He could feel Tim’s breaths, against his mouth. Saw the  _ spark _ in his eyes, when he smirked.

 

“Didn’t want any lines,” he admitted, rubbing his hands along Kon’s shoulder. Kon gave his balls another squeeze, and Tim’s breath escaped him as he squirmed, wanted Kon’s hand up a little  _ higher _ . Kon’s other hand left his hair, rubbed along Tim’s chest, pausing to pinch at one of his nipples through the thin fabric. It was harsh, got a little  _ squeak _ out of Tim, his pretty mouth staying open. “You should flip me over,” Tim managed, and Kon arched a brow.

 

Both his hands moved to Tim’s waist, lifted him  _ easily _ and flipped him over. Tim landed on his hands and knees, his red cape draping over his body. Kon grabbed it, tossed it to the side, as Tim raised his ass, gave his hips a nice shake, and Kon nearly  _ choked _ over how the fabric clung to him, didn’t reach his hips and left some of that plump skin  _ visible _ .

 

He didn’t give a  _ damn _ what anyone said about asses and the Bat Family- he’d always vote Tim’s as the best.

 

He got both his hands on it, kneaded flesh, and Tim gave a moan, pushing back against his hands.Two of Kon’s fingers curled under the edge of the suit, tugging it towards one side- was pleased when it  _ stretched _ and didn’t tear- and when he got a rather pleasing view of Tim’s bare ass.

 

Tim glanced back over his shoulder, biting at those perfect lips, as Kon pressed two fingers between flesh, moving to tease his hole-

 

And finding him  _ soaking wet _ , ready to take his fingers  _ easily _ \- and then some.

 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Kon breathed, and there was that devil-smile on Tim again.

 

“Thought I’d save us some time,” he admitted, getting one of his feet to rub along Kon’s leg. “You  _ do _ want to fuck me, right?”

 

“Do I ever,” Kon blurted, and Tim  _ laughed _ .

 

“Smooth,” he said with a roll of his eyes, as Kon fumbled with his belt and jeans, hands  _ shaking _ from the mere idea that he was thirty seconds from being buried in Tim’s perfect ass. He grasped at the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down, freeing his cock and exhaling a sigh over it. Tim kept his neck craned, watching, before his eyes darted towards a corner of the bed.

 

Kon leaned over, fumbled under the blanket and mattress- and pressed right beneath it was the lube. God, he was going to kiss Tim  _ senseless _ over this, when they were done.

 

He popped the cap, poured it down along his cock and gave himself a few good strokes, before tossing it on the bed and reaching for Tim’s ass with both hands, pulling flesh apart so he could see that pink rin of muscles. Tim flushed, turning his gaze away- and Kon knew this was about the  _ only _ way to embarrass him, in bed. To get him to go coy and flushed.

 

Kon leaned his hips in, let the heavy head of his cock rub against Tim’s hole. Tim shuddered, as Kon eased his hips forward, let his cock rub against him for a few lazy thrusts, before angling himself right- and this time, getting the head of his cock to press right into his body.

 

Tim moaned, let his head drop forward as he  _ pushed _ back, before Kon could thrust properly. He pushed until his ass pressed tight to Kon’s pelvis, could feel the denim of his jeans, the bite from his zipper- and Kon, he was groaning, shocked and strangled sounding at suddenly being  _ buried _ in Tim.

 

“Fuck, you really,” Kon started, as Tim eased forward again, until he had just Kon’s cockhead in his body. “Aren’t messing around.”

 

“Playtime’s for  _ little boys _ , Kon,” Tim teased, glancing back- before driving back again, taking him in fully. Kon shuddered, could only hold onto Tim’s ass as his boyfriend fucked himself on his cock, looking so damn  _ perfect _ that Kon couldn’t even breathe. Tim was panting already, and Kon moved his hands- one to Tim’s hip to help steady him, the other trying to reach beneath him, to feel the trapped shape of his cock.

 

There was a very blatant wet spot pressed tightly to the head of his cock.

 

Kon gave him a squeeze, missed the way Tim bit his lip, the way his eyes rolled over having Kon so deep inside him. Kon tried to stroke him through the fabric, but he was fumbling, too damn distracted by the fact that he was so sure his skin was going to crack open and he was simply going to  _ burst _ .

 

“Just- fuck me,” Tim panted out, hands fisting in the blankets. Kon groaned, moved both his hands to his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him back quickly, watched his head be thrown back,  _ heard _ the wordless shout ricocheting off his bedroom walls.

 

God, Tim was  _ divine _ when he started screaming.

 

Kon shuddered, fingers digging bruises into Tim’s hips as he jerked him forward, back, over and  _ over _ again in a ruthless rhythm that had Tim shaking, trembling down to his toes. Kon knew from each sobbing breath he was taking that he was wound so tight, ready to burst- was holding it off, as best as he could-

 

_ Making this last _ .

 

Goddamn he was going to  _ marry _ Tim for this, he swore.

 

“Kon,  _ Kon _ \- fuck, baby,” he was babbling, and that was possibly the only thing better than when he screamed. Kon loved that utter mess his boyfriend turned into, lost all inhibitions and just sputtered whatever words came to his tongue first. Usually, his name.  _ If he was doing a good job _ .

 

Kon’s balls were aching, tight springs coiled and just  _ waiting _ . The pressure at the base of his spine, the heat in his belly, was enough to drive him wild- but he wanted Tim undone first. Wanted to  _ feel _ it when he came. Lived for that sweet set of moments where his body milked Kon for everything he was damn well worth.

 

Kon growled, lost himself as he slammed into Tim’s body so hard his boyfriend lost his hold on the bed, fell down onto his elbows. Tim shook, spread his sinful legs wider, and with Kon’s next thrust, screamed out his name so loud it would be a miracle if they didn’t hear him, back in Gotham. Tim clenched onto him so tightly, and Kon threw his head back, groaning and cursing as he let Tim ride him through his orgasm, fuck himself back at the pace he wanted.

 

Only when Tim collapsed, cheek pressed to the blanket, did Kon move his hands up to his waist, curl his fingers tightly around him and jerk him back, fucking him to a rhythm that made no sense  _ but it didn’t matter _ . Tim whined, mumbling out Kon’s name, over and over again, until Kon was stuttering, stilling, coming so deep inside Tim’s body, so damn  _ hard _ , that Tim shuddered, a little wave of pure  _ bliss _ rolling over him.

 

Kon pulled back, let go of Tim and watched him collapse flat to the bed, panting. He twisted onto his side, glanced back at Kon through thick lashes- before he flashed a smile. The kind that had Kon chuckling, despite being breathless.

 

Tim echoed it, until it was full blown  _ laughter _ , and he was forcing himself to sit up, shimmying back towards the head of the bed. Kon situated himself back into his underwear- deciding he could just deal with the mess of lube and cum that left him still  _ slick _ later- and was just getting his jeans closed as Tim reached behind him, tugging on his suit so it covered his ass again.

 

“Lucky you didn’t tear it,” Tim said, “I’d be a little sad.”

 

“Plan on wearing it again?” Kon asked, climbing onto the bed and stretching out on his back. Tim rested his cheek in his palm, elbow settled in the pillows.

 

“Yeah. Thought it might be nice to just show up in it, now and again.” Kon groaned, before Tim glanced down,  _ laughing again _ . “If I can get the stains out.”

 

Kon glanced over, noticied the very  _ obvious _ wet spot spread along Tim’s abdomen, before he reached over, got one arm around Tim and dragged him over until he collapsed on top of the meta. Tim giggled, pushing at his chest.

 

“It’s gonna get on your tshirt,” he said, and Kon rolled his eyes.

 

“Like your cum hasn’t been on my tshirt before. Get down here.” Tim squealed, and Kon got both his arms around his boyfriend, pressed him to his chest and kissed one of his still warm cheeks, the corner of his mouth. Tim squirmed, before he turned into it, caught Kon’s lips and kissed him slowly. Kon sighed, rubbed a hand along Tim’s back, as his costume’s cape flopped over both of them. “You’re really the best,” Kon whispered, pressing his forehead to Tim’s, who got this smug little smile.

 

“Oh,  _ I know _ ,” he teased. “You don’t make  _ fantasy fulfillment _ hard,” Tim added, “I mean,  _ how many years _ did you go on about Power Girl?”

 

Kon blushed, and Tim reached up, pinched one of his cheeks. Kon frowned, tried to bat his hand away. “Like you didn’t just want an excuse to wear his suit.”

 

“Oh, I don’t need an excuse to wear  _ anyone’s _ suit. I just will.” Tim winked, kissed the bridge of Kon’s nose. “But next time,  _ you’re bottoming _ clone boy.” Kon shuddered over that thought, could just  _ see _ Tim with the heels added height, leaning over him with his hands pushing apart his muscular thighs, pushing into him and making Kon ache and arch and want to pull his damn hair out because it was  _ so damn good _ -

 

He had to cut that train of thought off, before he left his rather  _ miniscule _ recovery time get the better of him. Only nodded as Tim sat up, a buzzing sound coming from the end of the bed. Kon pushed himself up on his elbows, watched Tim grab Kon’s phone, glance at it, before he grinned and  _ answered _ .

 

“Hey girl wonder,” he said, “Yeah, we’re done.” Kon’s face went utterly  _ red _ as he watched Tim grin. “Give us a few to, you know.  _ Clean up _ . We’ll meet you guys after.”

 

Tim clicked at the screen, set the phone down, and Kon simply blurted out, “ _ Cassie knew _ ?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim said, “Someone had to make sure you had a reason to come back to the Tower while the rest of the team stayed out. Figured we’d need some privacy for this.” Tim tugged at one of his gloves, pulling it off and dropped it on the bed, before he worked the other off.

 

Kon pursed his lips, mulling it over. Come to think of it- “You were in Gotham-”

 

“Until about three minutes after you guys left.”

 

“How the  _ hell _ did you time that?”

 

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not hard. Cassie gave me the go ahead when you left. You know, we have a  _ Batplane _ , and  _ occasionally _ I can convince Bruce to give me a ride in it.”

 

Kon swallowed, staring. “Oh god… don’t tell me-” He groaned. “ _ Don’t tell me Batman knows _ .”

 

Tim scoffed. “As if. Well… I mean he knows  _ everything _ but no. I just said I wanted to surprise you. He  _ gets _ that.” Tim waved him off. “You were gone a  _ half hour _ . That was plenty of time to get changed and… prepped.” He winked, before he reached up, undid his cape and let it flop off to the floor. He stood up, reaching behind him and grasping the zipper of his suit, hidden rather well and dragging it down. He pulled at the suit, and Kon watched him peel it down his body, showing off the pearly smears all over his belly, evidence of just how  _ hard _ he’d come.

 

Tim stepped out of it, left it pooled on the floor and turned, gave Kon another perfect view of his ass.

 

“Now c’mon, let’s get cleaned up. Everyone will be waiting.” Tim sauntered off towards the door- and  _ yeah _ , he was going to parade down the damn halls in  _ just _ the boots from his costume-

 

And Kon couldn’t get to his doorway fast enough, leaning out it and  _ staring _ .

 

“Have I told you that I love you?” Kon asked, nearly choking on his tongue over the way Tim’s hips swayed, the way the arch of the heels made his ass  _ bounce _ .

 

“Never enough,” Tim said, pausing and glancing back. He lifted a hand, curled his fingers, beckoning Kon over. “C’mon  _ Superboy _ , don’t make me wait.”

 

Oh, Kon would be  _ damned _ before he did that.

 

But he was fairly sure everyone else would be waiting for  _ quite some time _ .


End file.
